Why Me?
by missminniemosue1996
Summary: Why is my life so messed up. I just want it to go back to when it was just me. But do I really want to go back? I love him so much would I be able to leave him alone...
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the window and out into the forest. I stretched my hearing so I could hear the birds chirping and the wind against the leaves. I sighed and felt total peace and happiness. I rolled over to my other side and looked and the love of my life staring at me with me with his cooper eyes and smiled when I saw him smiling at me. I reached for him and put my hand on his marble skin and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his perfect lips.

"I love you Adam"

He smiled " I love you to Leah"

I smiled and moved over and put my head on his chest and sighed. I was happy truly happy and thankful for all the things I went through to get there.

**Hi this is my first twilight story I hope you guys like it. Sorry I am not good at summaries but it is a very good story. I don't own any of the charters in the book that goes to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a loud knock on the door. _"Ignore it Leah it would eventually go away"._ I heard the knock again and groaned. I knew was behind the door She always had a happy and peppy knock.

"What Renesmee" I said to my best friend even though I won't admit it out loud. Me and Renesmee became friends when she became older and we realized we had a lot in common. She is the only one who understands me when I'm down with the Sam and Emily situation. She is the only one who knows how I feel about it and don't judge me and actually helps me when I feel I can't go on and just want to run away. She stood by me when I break up with boyfriends and cry my eyes out, she's been by my side when we argue. One thing I know is that we would always have each others back. When I really think about it I don't think I would actually call her a friend I would call her a sister .

"Wake up Leah" She said as she entered the door " It is almost time for the dress fitting" Jake have proposed to her two months ago. They have been together for two years when she started looking like a teenager. Edward went crazy trying to keep them away from each other but that didn't work because they use sneak around on the res. After a while Jacob got the balls to tell Edward about the relationship. Edward finally accepted because he went to him as a man. Plus he saw happy Renesmee was with Jacob,and what father would say no to his daughter's happiness. When Jacob proposed Nessie was so happy she told me immediately. Everyone was so happy for them. The happiest was Alice because this gave her an opportunity to plan a wedding. For the past two months hse have been running around like crazy. Today we are supposed to go to a fitting for bridesmaid dresses. I am kind of sacred on what they force me to wear. Knowing Alice something short and Pink. I groaned again just imagining how stupid I would look.

" Come on you are one of my bridesmaids and one of my best friends " I opened one eye and I saw her puppy dog look and she knew I can't say no to that look.

I sighed "Alright give me an 30 minutes and I would be ready"

She smiled " No later or you would go in your panties for all I care" Knowing Her she would drag me all the way there with only that on. " Call me when you done. I'm going home to finish getting ready." I looked down and saw she was still in her Pajamas.

"Bye Leah, and remember 30 minutes" She said pointing a finger at me and walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and got out the bed. I walked to my bathroom. I moved out my mom house after she married Charlie. I thought they needed space and plus they were always going at it like rabbits in heat. When I walked on them in the kitchen I knew I needed to leave. Seth still lives there with them. I asked him to move in with me but he said he didn't want to leave mom. I also think he is blackmailing them because he got a new 50" t.v in his room last week.

My house is still on the reservation but it is deep in the forest only a dirt path leads to my house from the main road. I needed my space so I can clear my head and have me time. Trust and believe when you are apart of a Wolf pack you just need some you time with all the minds you hear when you phase. Girls always wonder what goes on in guys heads, I think they should be lucky you not.

I also needed to get away from Sam and Emily. Whenever I did see them they would always have this guilty look in their eyes and that would just make me more angry, I don't want no one's sympathy what happened, happened and I try not stressing it no more. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror and looked like a train wreck. Last night I went to a Bar but didn't get wasted I just forgot to take off my makeup last night so I look like a mix between a raccoon and the joker from batman. I got in the shower and let the water relax my tense muscles. Between Patrolling and working at my job I am always so tense and I need to relax and that is where long hot showers come in.

I hated thinking about Sam and Emily it always added on to the stress. I'm not jealous about their relationship anymore but I am still hurt. I had a lot of plans with Sam but that all disappeared when he imprinted. It's like one day I was so happy and couldn't wait for the future and then the next I was heartbroken and mersible. I just wish I have what they have with someone who loves me and won't run to my cousin when they see her. I have dated a lot of guys after Sam but really didn't find what I was looking for that is mostly because the guys I go after are pricks but they are so damn hot.

I have been standing under the water so long it started getting cold. I hopped out the shower and went to my closet which is stocked full of clothes. Even though I have a cold exterior and may seem tomboyish I love clothes and fashion and the only two people know who knows my secret is Alice and Renesmee. Not even the wolf pack knows and for that I am thankful for. They think I am some big tomboy. Don't get me wrong I am, I just have a soft side for clothes. I don't want the guys to think less of me and think just because I love clothes doesn't mean I can't kick there asses in a fight. I picked out my favorite pink lace bra and matching panties. I pulled out my favorite light wash cut off shorts to show of my long strong legs and my favorite white tank top which is low-cut and shows off a lot of cleavage to my 32d breast ( that is one thing I am thankful for thanks to my mom). I put on my favorite black combat boots, leather jacket and my square dark sunglasses even though it is never sunny. I let my hair down and it came to mid back.

"Damn Leah, I must say you look hott today" I said to myself as I twirled in the mirror.

I grabbed my phone and called Renesmee.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Renesmee I am is the shop"

" It is in Seattle.. You remember that time we went to the movies and the concession stand guy tried to hit on you."

"Yeah and I told him I would castrate him if he doesn't focus putting extra butter on my popcorn and not my boobs" That was a funny night we on a double date. Jacob and Renesmee, me and this guy named Greg. We went to go see Taken two. We were seated in the theater when I realized I was hungry and wanted popcorn and Greg offered to get it for me but I wanted to get it for myself. Renesmee wanted to go to the "bathroom" But really she wasn't interested in the movie at all. We got on the line and this guy named Roger kept staring at me and my boobs. He used these cheesy pick lines on my like " If I could change the alphabet I would put U and I together" as If they would work on me. He kept talking and starting not focusing on the popcorn till I snapped. He was scared shitless and hurried up and made my popcorn.

" Yeah" She laughed " The store is right on the corner. Me, Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma are heading to the car. Do you need a ride."

" No I am going to take my baby out for a drive."

"Ok see you there Bye"

"Bye"

I walked to my Garage and saw my baby. A 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 300 of course it my favorite color red. I got it on my Birthday from the Cullen's. Over the years being in Jacob's pack they became family. I was talking to Emmett about this sick bike that I want and on my birthday I had it. When I saw it I almost passed out. No one can separate from it. Emmett asked me if he could take it out for a ride. I nearly took off his head. Till this day he won't even look at the bike.

I would take the bike whenever I wasn't raining. Today was a cloudy day so I knew it would be a perfect day. I grabbed my helmet and jumped on.

I really hope they don't make me try on something frilly or sparkle at the dress fitting or I am going to snap. Alice loves to play dress up with me and Bella. I think it because we put up a fight and also the finish result is so different I lose my breathe every time she finishes. I am not saying I am ugly. Actually I am beautiful. With my dew gray eyes (**1**) my button nose, plump lips, high cheekbones, dimples and long brown hair. Guys always stare at me wherever I go. I am not saying I don't like the attention... Damn I am spending too much time with Rosalie.

I was on the highway when I caught the scent of something with the most sour and sweet smell. I never smelt the smell before but I knew that is a Bloodsucker. I skidded to the side of the road and parked my baby in the forest. I jumped off the bike and stripped down and tied my clothes around my ankles so I don't mess up my clothes when I phased clothes was to expensive and plus this is my favorite outfit.

I phased and took off towards the smell. I was behind so shrubs and peaked to see what the bloodsucker was doing. He was facing away from me just strolling in forest. So I took the opportunity and ran smack in the back of a big bloodsucker that can reveal Emmet in size. I thought I had the element of surprise but I guess I am wrong because in a flash I was against the tree. I looked in his face a perfectly chiseled strong jaw a sharp nose his skin tone was lighter then mine but not plale like the Cullens I gave him a look like he just got off a sunny beach. I looked up into his blood-red eyes and froze. All I could do is stare at him, He was so beautiful With his perfect and rugged face that gave him the image of a bad boy. His brown hair was put in a mohawk style that made him more sexy than he already was. I looked down and saw he was wearing black jeans, a white muscle shirt that showed off every bulging muscle that this god had. I licked my lips imagining me licking every single part of his abs. I looked and saw he was also wearing a leather jacket and combat boots. I have been around the Cullen's for a long time and they are beautiful but not like him. If I was in my human form I would have gasped and blushed.

" Come on Mutt. Come at me" He said in a deep husky voice. If I was standing I know I would have fallen because my knees felt weak. He let go of me. " I hope you put up a good fight. I haven't had one in a while." He smiled and showed the deepest simples I ever seen excluding Emmett's. I looked in his eyes again and I was lost. At this point I would have done anything for him and didn't even know his name. Wait a minute where did that come from. The only time I hear shit like this is when Jacob or Quil talk about doing anything for their imprint. HOLY SHIT DID I JUST IMPRINT... AND ON A FUCKING BLOODSUCKER. Next thing I know I felt a fist connect with my face and I flew into a tree.

"_No this Fucking Bloodsucker did not punch me_"

" _Leah... Leah is that you"_ It was Jake's voice _"I thought you were suppose to be with Renesmee"_

"_Yeah I got side tracked. Call her and tell her I am going to be a little late"_

I got up a shock my body to get the dirt and twigs from me and looked at him to see him laughing. Now he was going to get that I raced towards the Bloodsucker in top speed and pinned him to the ground and growled in his face.

" I see we got a feisty one huh." He laugh a deep throaty laugh and was out from under me in a second. I looked all around and saw no one then I felt something smash on my head. and I blacked out.

_I was standing on the cliff me and Sam always went to get away from everyone on La Push beach. The cliff had the best view and you can see everything from the waves far out in the sea to the people below. This was our own little escape we would always meet up and sit here looking at the waves, talk and mess around. Sam called me this morning and said he wanted to have a picnic on the cliff and watch the sun set and just be us. I immediately said yes because I wanted to talk to him he have been acting strange lately. First he disappeared without tell me. Then when he came back he was different and wouldn't kiss me more touch me like he was scared he would do something to hurt me. I was surprised that he set it up with a blanket, candles and rose petals everywhere Sam really wasn't much of a romantic but when he was he went all out. I was sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder in silence watching the sun set. When Sam sighed . I looked up at him._

"_Sam what is wrong." I said looking up at his face and saw a worried expression._

"_Leah you know I love you don't you" Sam said turning his whole body so he was facing me. I nodded._

"_I love you too" I said with a smile tugging at my lips._

"_I really love you so much and would do anything for you. If you tell me to jump off this cliff right now I would without a second thought. Leah.." He said as he took my hand in his. " I love your loving personality. I love that you can be feisty and you put up a good fight with me and the guys. I love how strong you are. I love how we can laugh and joke, be serious,and have our intimate times. You are my best friend and we can tell each other anything. Your smile..." He said while taking his other hand to cup my cheek " I would do anything to see the beautiful smile of your face and I want to see if for the rest of my days. Leah you own my heart and I love you so Much. Will you marry me?'_

_Then he pull out a two carat solitaire ring. The only thing I could do was nod my head. I was speechless. He slipped the ring on my finger and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him tears started to flow down my face. I was so happy I know my future with him will be happy. We will have kids and we can watch them grow up. We would have a big house full up with family. Me and Sam would grow old together and have our grandkids play outside on our yard while we sit in rocking chairs on the porch laughing and holding hands. I know it is cleshay but I want it all and nothing in this world would stop us_. Man how fucked up life can be. At that time I believed it would turn out like that but now fuck Sam and that dream.

**Hi guys I am here with a story. I made this story a long time ago but never got to updating it like I thought I would. So here is the first chapter. I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**1- I know Leah's eyes are not gray but I like the color gray.**

**I would try to update the story I fast as I possibly can.**


End file.
